1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for transmitting and receiving broadcast service data in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, the term “data” generally refers to unicast data transmitted from one subscriber station (SS) or one system to another SS or another system. Unicast data transmitted such that it can be received at only an individual SS, is transmitted at the request of a corresponding user. However, with the development of wireless communication technology, there has been a growing demand for receiving broadcast service provided in the public network even in a wireless communication system. The broadcast service, unlike the unicast service, is characterized by a plurality of SSs being able to receive the same traffic.
A mobile communication system using cellular technology is presented as a typical example of a wireless communication system. The cellular mobile communication system has developed from the conventional system capable of supporting only voice communication into an advanced system capable of supporting high-speed data transmission. Recently, research relating to mobile communication systems has been conducted to provide a broadcast service using 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), which are standardization groups for a 3rd generation (3G) mobile communication system.
However, the mobile communication system has a difficulty in efficiently providing the broadcast service in terms of a data rate. That is, the mobile communication system basically uses a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) scheme, and its frequency band is fixed. The CDMA mobile communication system spreads data using Walsh codes prior to transmission. The Walsh codes are limited resources, and extension of the codes thereof is very difficult.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a new scheme, which is not simply dependent on the CDMA scheme, to provide a broadcast service in a wireless communication system.